gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden Packages in GTA Vice City
hidden package]] Grand Theft Auto: Vice City features one-hundred hidden packages, and to achieve 100% completion of the game, all 100 must be collected. The packages have the appearance of a slowly spinning glowing green Tiki statue are Pickups, objects collected by walking into them, and are hidden in various obscure locations. Rewards For every ten packages collected, the player will receive a reward. These rewards will appear at the player's safehouse or at other locations throughout the city. *10 Packages: Body Armor *20 Packages: Chainsaw *30 Packages: Colt Python *40 Packages: Flamethrower *50 Packages: Combat Sniper *60 Packages: Minigun *70 Packages: Rocket Launcher *80 Packages: Sea Sparrow spawns in the rear side of the Vercetti Estate. *90 Packages: Rhino spawn on Fort Baxter Air Base. *100 Packages: Hunter spawns on the Fort Baxter Air Base and on the helipad next to Lance Vance's house in Ocean Beach. The player also receives $100,000 when the final storyline mission is completed. Package Locations Ocean Beach hidden package location 1-8]] 1: On one of the pilings huts out in the water between the south points of the east and west islands. Rampage 1 is nearby. A boat is required for access. 2: On the steepest slope of the collection of rocks in the water East of package 1 and due South of Ocean Bay Marina Pier 2, Colonel Cortez' boat. A boat is required for access. 3: At the South steps of Lance Vance's house West of the Helipad. 4: On the steps of the lighthouse at the south end of the east island. 5: In the Northwest corner inside the underground car park in Marina Sands Hotel East of the Ocean Bay Marina Pier 2, where Colonel Cortez' boat is. 6: West, behind the West shore of two tall white apartment buildings which are South of Ocean View hospital. 7: On the ledge under the Ocean Beach side bridge abutment of the south-most bridge, North of Ocean View Hospital. 8: On Southwest corner of the roof East of Washington Mall parking structure. Access by helicopter or follow the directions for unique jump (No.8) East off the top of the parking structure. When you land, turn right and jump one of the three vents to the next roof South. Washington Beach 9: Northeast corner, near pool and Body Armor of very tall pink condominium east of Hotel Harrison. 10: On the the Southwest corner of the DBP Security building roof. Access with a helicopter or use a motorcycle up the Bar Brawl stairs in the alley of unique jump 10. 11: On the West porch behind the 1102 Washington Street safehouse building. 12: Base of Southeast granite pillar abutment of the South stone bridge of Washington St. crossing Washington Canal, South of 1102 Washington Street and South of Bunch of Tools shop at the StarView Heights construction site. 13: Northwest corner of roof on top of the tall white building with blue stripe, south of the Washington Beach Police Station. Access with helicopter. 14: South Porch of the lifeguard shack on the beach due West of Washington Beach Police Station and just South of the South-most beach front hotel. 15: In the North end of the West office directly across from the stairs on the second floor inside the Washington Beach Police Station. Advisory: wear a VCPD uniform first, or wear body armor with full health. In civies the cops will squad on you. 16: East of the Tool Shop by the StarView Heights construction site. Walk up the stairs and look to your left. Its located behind the small, pink building. 17: In the same area, a bit to the north, is a row of pool showers. The package is inside one of them. 18:Centered under the East abutment of the bridge from Washington Beach to Starfish Island, on the path between the health club and the StarView Heights construction site. 19: Behind the office of the Spand Express Shipping Company behind the StarView Heights construction site wall. This is where the Riot (GTA VC) mission took place. 20: At the end of the topmost girder of the unfinished building at the Avery Carrington construction site. Access using the wooden planks as ramps, then reached with careful girder walking by centering your gaze on the tip. Vice Point ]] 21: At the end of the dock, where a Dinghy spawns, on Washington Canal behind white row of strip Condos, East of Leaf Links and North-west of StarView Heights construction site. 22: In the Southwest corner by the pool on the roof of the aqua painted boutique hotel between the Vice City Beach water tower and the Standing Vice Point hotel, it is also across Ocean Ave. Southeast of the Malibu Club. Access with helicopter. 23: In the Southeast corner of the Malibu Club car park, just behind the sidewalk payphone, obscured by both the low wall with hurricane fence on top and the spawning Rumpo. 24: Southeast corner by the pool on the roof of the blue apartment building North of the Malibu Club, featured in the InterGlobal Studios Martha's Mug Shot exposé mission of Alex Shrub. Access with helicopter. 25: In the Northwest corner of the beachside (East) pool courtyard of WK Chariot Hotel hotel, East of the Malibu Club. 26: Inside the Pizza place by the bridge to the west island. 27: East behind the stairs on the North end of the long white block of apartments with courtyards and East of the North Point The Well Stacked Pizza Co.. In The Chase it's the starting point of the third mission checkpoint - looking through the window. 28: 2 blocks north of the Pizza place is a Jewelry Store. (Same as in the bonus robbery mission 7). The package is behind the counter. 29: North of the bridge going past the golf club to the west island is a white house. The package is by the north back door. 30: East of the building where you found package 29 is a white building with steps in the front. Walk up the steps to the roof and follow it to the left. After the turn, turn around to to see the package. 31: Across the street from the north Pay 'n' Spray is a row of white buildings. In the center is an arched doorway. Walk in and enter the second yard to the left. The package is at the north corner. 32: In the bushes at the West point of the esplanade where the road hairpin curves at the mouth of the Washington Canal, of the Ducum Inn, a tall, crescent curved, hotel with long, broad, curved steps on the West. 33: At the West edge of the top diving tower above the pool, on the East side of the Ducum Inn - a tall, crescent curved hotel at the North mouth of the Washington Canal. 34: Below the bridge going to Prawn Island. 35: At the dirt tack at the north end of the east island beach is a sign that says 'jocksport'. The package is behind the sign. 36: In the South corner of the center beachside entrance doors of the terrace on the East (back) of the pink Vice Point Club which is Northern most beachfront building and which is also across the street East from the east entrance to the North Point Mall, and which is South of 3321 Vice Point as well. A Rampage is nearby at the Northeast building corner on the sand below this walled terrace. A Body Armor pickup is at the Northwest corner on this terrace. North Point Mall 37: South, in the North outside pocket between the two north entrances of the North Point Mall. 38: On the East side, second floor of North Point Mall. 39: Inside the North Point Mall. At the second floor, inside the Gash store at the south end of the mall. 40: Northwest corner South of South entrance of the car park garage at the West entrance of North Point Mall. Prawn Island ]] 41: At the west end of the short alley on the road south by the water of the East bridge before you reach the police bribe. 42: Between stairways on top of the blue office building inside the InterGlobal Studios. 43: Southeast corner inside the north studio 'C' at InterGlobal Studios. 44: At the back, West side, of the West green house porch on Prawn Island. 45: In the Northwest corner of the hidden room (East) inside the East yellow house on Prawn Island. Access by dropping down into the room with the broken wall from the second floor cutout above. Leaf Links ]] All hidden packages require entering the golf club to reach them. 46: On the road under the West abutment of East bridge from Washington Beach, then dividing the golf club. 47: In the Northmost driving range at the North end of Leaf Links golf club. 48: In a sandtrap bunker West of the end of the snaked curve road. Enter the golf club and turn left. Follow the curved road to the end and keep on going west. 49: North beside the palm tree on the island in a water hazard lake, which is centered in the South division of Leaf Links. Enter the south division under the West road bridge or by using the small bridge over the dividing road near the West shore. 50: On the bridge going to the small, southern island of the golf club. Starfish Island ]] 51: Next to the south stairs, by the pool, East of the Diaz Mansion. 52: In the trench between the wall and the bushes west of the pool west of the Diaz Mansion. Drop off the ledge by the pool area and look South to find it. 53: Between the tables, up the stairs of the house with a pool shaped as the Rockstar logo at the center of Starfish Island. 54: In the jacuzzi by the pool at the house with a low fence around it - across the street, east of the house from package 53. Jump over that fence. 55:On the main stairs of the house with a basketball hoop by the garage, at the north-east end of Starfish Island. Downtown Vice City ]] 56:When you enter the west island from the northern bridge (from Prawn Island) you'll see a big white house to your right. The package is between that house and the water. 57:Follow the directions for rampage 34. The package is at the base of the sculpture. 58: Southeast end of alley behind Mars Cafe from Hyman Condo garages. 59: Behind the Stadium, as far to the west as you can go. 60: In the Northwest corner of the underground ambulance park, South down the ramp behind Schuman Health Care Center spawning ambulance. 61: Beneath the Southwest corner of the helipad upon the VCN building. Access: Drop down from the helipad. Arrive with helicopter or use the VCN building roof access door North of the West base of the bridge to Prawn Island. The package is visible when the player walks up the first ramp then turns West at the landing. 62: South wall of the mezzanine office with the elevator which is featured in the Film Studio mission G-Spotlight. 63: Southwest corner behind the concrete steam ramp in backyard of Moist Palms Hotel, a big white building with water in front of it. Little Haiti ]] 64: Northwest corner of wharf West of Phil's Place. 65: Inside the East red shack at Phil's Place, the first structure to the right. 66: Southwest corner pit in alley North of Kaufman Cabs behind green 'Cholo' clothing store. Access East from Phil's Place in either alley, South or East behind yellow and red supermarket, turn South into alley, at the South end turn West, down the pit stairs. Although alley entrances provide access (best with motorcycle or as pedestrian), the power poles in them can provide barriers to pursuers. 67: Upstairs landing of south-most and first white townhouse East behind Kaufman Cabs. 68: SE corner in pit on roof East of the "Move over Miami (Mark)" billboard above Riverside Pavillion Oriental Food Take Away. There is a Police Bribe here when the player follows the instruction for unique jump 28. After Rub Out the Little Haiti Chopper Checkpoint Sparrow spawns here. Stay on the roof and look to the east. The package is in the in the pit on that East roof. Access with helicopter or pedestrian jump across South (front) edge. Little Havana ]] 69: By the graves at the East end of the alley South of Funeraria Romero in Two Bit Hit. That's South of Little Haiti Pizzeria. 70: Between the group of vents on the roof East of the 'Welcome to Hell' billboard on the yellow and blue 'Coin Laundry' building. Find the stairs to the roof in back of the building to the South. 71: At the base of the big billboard that says 'Life's a bitch' East of the Print Works. 72: Northeast corner inside the laundromat at the Northwest edge of Little Havana. 73: At the top landing of the pyramid shaped stairs of the big white building with a 'For Sale' sign. East of the Laundromat from package 72 and due south of the Print Works. 74: Behind the wall with some garbage bags left of the big Rockstar billboard and across the street North of Café Robina. 75: East end of the Kaufman Cabs billboard catwalk, which is above Café Robina and South of the basketball court area. Access with helicopter or 2 sets of stairs North, behind Robina Bakery and Cafeteria, then jump down to the second stairway. A sniper rifle spawns nearby. 76: North behind the Calleggi Delicatessen & donut shop counter where the Sir, Yes Sir! Rhino stops briefly. North of the Little Havana Police Station and South of The Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company. 77: Southwest corner on the roof of '1499' Bakery, Espresso & Sandwiches at the Southwest corner of Little Havana. Access with stairs on the East face of shop or by helicopter. Rampage 23 is nearby. Viceport ]] 78: In the corner on the second floor, inside the Sunshine Auto main building. 79: In the middle of the biggest tank of the fenced-in area with 4 big tanks and pipes South-west of Sunshine Auto. Jump the fence from the parking lot west of the area. 80: Between a yellow and a blue trailer on the parking lot west of the big tanks of package 79. 81: In the driveway of the second house from the South of a row of small, white houses just North of Vice Port Gate. 82:At the back of the big Chartered Libertine Lines ship used in Spilling the Beans at the south end of Vice Port. 83:Behind the 'Port Authority' sign of the area with parked trailers to the North where the road going past Boatyard turns North. 84:Between decks on the most western of the two big ships at the south Vice Port. To reach it you will need a helicopter. 85: Inside the office in the corner inside the big building South of 'Freight and Cargo.' 86: In the Northwest corner of the big Cabmaggedon area with a truck parked at the gate, West of Pay'n'Spray. Escobar International Airport ]] 87: On the roof of the 'Freight and Cargo' building. You can either jump the containers with a bike or use a helicopter. 88: Centered on top of the helipad West of the 'Freight and Cargo' building. 89: On the roof of the North hangar of three Quonset huts. Enter the airport area from the 'Freight and Cargo' entrance and look towards the hangar to the north. 90: On top of the concrete at the North end of the West passenger bridge. 91: On top of the west airplane parked by the south of the two passenger bridges, above package 92. 92: At the wheel of the west airplane parked by the south of the two passenger bridges, under package 91. 93: Under the biggest plane parked in the hangars West of the runways. 94: Behind the fire station near the radar North of the West hangars. 95: In the South 'valley' on the main airport terminal roof. A helicopter may be required to reach it. 96: By the North windows at the back, inside the main airport terminal. 97: At the North end of the East passenger bridge walkway, gates 1-8, upstairs inside the main airport terminal. 98: Behind the billboard in the South corner behind the fence at the east of the main airport terminal row of billboards. 99: Under the last plane parked in front of the hangars Northeast of the main terminal. Fort Baxter Air Base ]] 100: Behind the sign at the entrance of the army base. 0: While not a Hidden Package Pickup which can be collected, this broken hollow plaster 'Green Tiki Statue' indicates something, perhaps a shipment of cocaine, has spilled onto Tommy Vercetti's bar, into his Ocean View apartment, and into his life. Category:GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Collectibles Category:Collectibles Locations